warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What if Tigerstar became leader?
Thunderclan Leader: Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws Deputy: Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom Medicine Cat: Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, former member of Shadowclan, apprentice, Cinderpelt- dark gray she-cat Warriors: Boulder- silver tabby tom, former rogue -apprentice Ashpaw Whitestorm- big white tom -apprentice Brightpaw Frostfur- beautiful white coat with blue eyes Brindleface- pretty tabby Runningwind- swift tabby tom -apprentice Fernpaw Mousefur- small dusky-brown she-cat -apprentice Thornpaw Jaggedtooth- huge tabby tom, former rogue Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet-black paws, former rogue Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat, former rogue Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes Nightwhisper- brown tom, former rogue Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat Fireheart- handsome ginger tom -apprentice Cloudpaw Graystripe- long-haired solid gray tom Swiftclaw- black and white tom Brackenfur- golden-brown tabby tom Apprentices: Thornpaw- golden-brown tabby tom Brightpaw- white she-cat with ginger sploches Cloudpaw- long-haired white tom Ashpaw- pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes Fernpaw- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes Queens: Speckletail- pale tabby, the oldest nursery queen, mother of Smallear's kit: Snowkit- white tom Goldenflower- pale ginger coat, mother of Tigerstar's kits: Bramblekit- dark brown tabby tom and Tawnykit- dark tortoieshell she-cat, and foster mother to Graystripe's kits: Stormkit- dark gray tom, and Featherkit- light gray tabby she-cat Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes, mother of Whitestorm's kits: Rainkit- dark gray tom, Sootkit- light gray tom, and Sorrelkit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat Elders: Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing Smallear- gray tom with very small ears Patchpelt- small black and white tom One-eye- pale gray she-cat Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat Brokentail- long-haired dark brown tabby Prologue "Silence!" In a dry riverbed surrounded by brambles, cats went silent. Blood and fur covered the clearing, and everyone in the clearing were covered in wounds. The cat that had spoken, a huge dark tabby, was standing comandingly in front of a large rock, a limp blue-gray shape at his paws. Cats wailed out loud when they saw it. The tabby then aprouched a group of cats that had gathered together. They were more ragged then the others. Then the tabby spoke. "This raiding has to stop, rogues, my leader has been killed because of you." he paused. "So... to stop this once and for all..." The cats around him stared at him curiously, waiting for him to say something. "I will invite you to the clan." Yowls of dismay rang in the clearing. A white she-cat approuched the tabby. "Why, Tigerclaw? We can't trust them. Did you just see what they just did? They thretened our home, our elders and our kits."The cats arounded her yowled in agreement. Tigerclaw blinked. "I understand your concern, Frostfur, but these raids won't stop unless we take action." Before enyone could reply, Tigerclan leaped onto the large rock. The others padded up to it with unease. "Cats of Thunderclan." Tigerclaw meowed. "Today we lost our noble leader, Bluestar, but we must stay strong. We are Thunderclan! We will do what is needed to make sure the other Clans fear us." he paused. "So the rogues will become part of Thunderclan, and if they will be loyalty to me," Tigerclaw paused, glancing at the rogues, "Then Thunderclan will be twice as strong." His meow turned into a yowl. "Trust me, clanmates, with me as leader, there will be nothing, absolutly nothing, that will stop us from achieving out goal!" The once quiet camp was now full of chears. "Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" Tigerclaw held his head high, his peircing amber eyes full of triump. But in the back of the crowd, one cat was silent. His bright green eyes were full of anger and disapointment, and his tail lashed back and forth. "Don't worry, Bluestar, I will advenge your death... Chapter 1 "Whitestorm, take Boulder, Jaggedtooth, Nightwhisper, Brightpaw, and Ashpaw to patrol the Riverclan and Windclan border. Runningwind, you take Blackfoot, Russetfur, Nightwhisper, and Mousefur to patrol the Shadowclan border. Take your apprentices with you. Frostfur, Brindleface, Longtail, and Sandstorm, go and find as much prey as you can. The clan will be hungry." Fireheart watched as Darkstripe sent the patrols out of camp. He had been chosen as deputy- not surprisingly- last night. Now Fireheart waited for his instructions. The leftover warriors and apprentices were with him. Darkstripe turned toward them. "Dustpelt, you will take Boulder's place at sunhigh. Swiftclaw will replace Blackfoot, and Brackenfur will replace Russetfur. The patrols will stay the same today." "What about us?' Fireheart spoke up. He, Graystripe, and Cloudpaw hadn't been chosen yet. The black and gray tabby sneered. "I supose you three want to rest after such a hard battle yesterday." He then turned their back on them and headed for the leader's den." Fireheart felt the fur on his shoulders bristle. Darkstripe was obviously keeping them in camp so Tigerstar could keep an eye on them. He was about to tell his thoughts to Graystripe, before a yowl came from outside camp. Whitstorm's patrol stalked in. Behind them; Leopardfur, Blackclaw, and Mistyfoot. Instently Tigerstar padded out of the leader's den and stalked up to them. His eyes gleamed when he saw the surprise in Leopardfur's eyes. "Where is Bluestar?" she meowed. Tigerstar covered himself in grief. "She died in battle, Leopardfur, protecting her clan." Fireheart bristled at the lie. He had watched with his own eyes Tigerstar sink his teeth into Fireheart's mentor's neck. But he flattened his fur as Darkstripe glared at him. "She was a great leader." Leopardfur meowed. "Anyway, we have come to talk about the kits. One of our queens, Greenflower, had lost two kits. We believe that it is a sign from starclan that the kits should belong to Riverclan." Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. Fireheart held his breath. A kit would know how much Tigerstar hated half clan cats, but Tigerstar also knew better than to give them up without a fight. Tigerstar lifted his head arrogantly. "I supose Starclan came down to you themselves and said, 'The kits are yours' and left?" Fireheart saw Graystripw sigh in relief. Leopardfur bristled. "Do you think we are liers?!" Tigerstar held her thretening gaze. "You can tell Crookedstar. That Thunderclan will fight to keep the kits." He turned to Whitestorm. "Take them back to the border." "This isn't over!" Leopardfur spat before being shoved out of camp. Chapter 2 "Riverclan, attack!" Fireheart wipped around and starred in shock. Riverclan warriors charged into camp. The warriors and apprentices who weren't on patrol instently formed a defencive line in front of the nursery. Graystripe and Goldenflower were near the back, their fur bristling. To Fireheart's surprise, Tigerstar joined them, and he realised that Tigerstar's kits were also in the nursery, and the dark tabby would tear apart any cat who would touch his kits. The first wave of warriors struck. Fireheart yowled as the warrior Loudbelly slammed into him, and raked his belly with thorn-sharp claws. Jabbing back, Loudbelly got off of Fireheart. Dodging the dark brown warrior's claws, Fireheart slashed his ears. Hissing, Loudbelly hared out of camp. Fireheart looked around. A group of Riverclan warriors had pushed through the defensive line, Leopardfur at the lead. Fireheart leaped to Graystripe's side, hissing. Leopardfur leaped at Tigerstar, and the two warriors collided, snarling. Blackclaw rammed into Graystripe, biting down deep into Fireheart's friend's throat. He shreeked in pain. Fireheart hissed in anger. Riverclan must be blaming Graystripe for their clanmate's death! Yowling, Fireheart sank his teeth into Blackclaw's scruff and dragged him off of Graystripe. Blood oosing from his throat, Graystripe helped Fireheart drive Blackclaw out of camp. A yowl pierced the air. To Fireheart's shock, Windclan warriors charged into the clearing. Tigerstar snarled in anger as Windclan attacked his warriors. Fireheart watched, eyes wide, as Tigerstar sank his teeth into Leopardfur's neck. She went limp in his jaws, her jaws parted in one last snarl, before she became still. The fighting suddenly stopped. Tigerstar let Leopardfur drop to the ground, then yowled, his eyes filled with rage. "Get out! All of you! Or you will share the same fate of this she-cat! You should have never underestimated Thunderclan's power!" Letting out wails of pain and rage, Riverclan stalked out of camp. Blackclaw grabbed Leopardfur's scruff, glaring at Tigerstar with pure hatred, and dragged the dead deputy out of camp. Windclan stood in the clearing, motionless, as the last Riverclan warrior padded out of camp. Tallstar, at the head, stepped forward. His eyes were filled with shock. Before he could speak, Tigerstar snarled. "Are you getting hard of hearing, Tallstar? Or you going to fight us again?" Instently Brokenstar's former warriors leaped to their paws and padded over to their leader. The Windclan warriors glared at them, not forgetting that Brokenstar's followers once drove them out. Fireheart stiffened. Turning to Graystripe, who was laying on the ground, Fireheart whispered, "Lets get you to Yellowfang." and offered Graystripe's shoulder as they padded over to the medicine cat's den. Fireheart felt the Windclan leader's gaze on them untill they entered the den. Fireheart hoped Windclan would not attack now, for the sake of old times. Chapter 3 The clan recovered slowly. As soon as Graystripe's neck wound healed, he never left the nursery, in fear the gray tom's kits would be stolen. Fireheart looked up from the bird he was eating as Tigerstar leaped onto the High Rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." Gulping down the rest of his prey, Fireheart padded over to the clearing, the rest of the warriors doing the same. Fireheart's claws sank into the ground. Bluestar should be calling these meetings, not this murderer. "Your unhappy." Fireheart turned to see Whitestorm padding up to him, his eyes full of sympathy. The elderly white warrior sat down beside Fireheart. "Some of the rogues are not as bad as they look." Whitestorm meowed. "Boulder used to be a loner, but later joined Shadowclan. He's quite noble if you ask me." Fireheart flicked is tail in annoyance. Boulder was spotted in many of the raids on the clans. He couldn't be trusted. Whitestorm seemed to notice the gesture, and narrowed his eyes. "You know, Fireheart, that Brokenstar's rogues were following the warrior code by following him." Fireheart pricked his ears in surprise as Whitestorm went on. "'The leader's word is law' it says... maybe this means you should listen to Tigerstar more often." Fireheart sighed. Though he respected this noble warrior, Whitestorm had no idea how dangerous Tigerstar was. "Thank you, Whitestorm, and yes, I will listen to him." To see what he is planning next. Whitestorm nodded and padded over to Boulder, who was in front of the great rock. Tigerstar looked down on the clearing, his gaze resting on Boulder and Whitestorm. "Boulder, Whitestorm, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders?" Elders? ''Fireheart had always thought that Boulder was scrawny from living the life of a rogue, but Fireheart just noticed silver hairs on Whitestorm's muzzle. "I do." Boulder meowed. Whitestorm did the same. "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." The Clan cheered their names. "Boulder! Whitestorm! Boulder! Whitestorm!" Fireheart joined in, and soon Halftail beconed them over to the rest of the elders. Happiness for Whitestorm swelled in Fireheart, the elderly cat has supported him for as long as he could remember. As the cheers died away, Tigerstar spoke again. "We have many elders in our clan, all of them noble and kind, but I do not want all the apprentices looking after them all day. They must have plenty of time to train too. So I will have some young warriors to look after them. Fireheart and Graystripe, you will look after them." Fireheart sank his claws into the sand. Another obvious sign of captivity. Staring up at the burning sun, Fireheart though, W''hat am I suposed to do now, StarClan? I don't know if I can keep this up much longer. Category:Fan Fictions